1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart alarm plug, socket, wall-mounted socket or connector, and more particularly to a self-protection smart alarm plug, socket, wall-mounted socket or connector to prevent it from overheating or overloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power plug is widely used in various fields. In general, the power plug can be used after connecting with a power wire. According to different purposes, the power plug can be applied to 250V, 125V, 36V voltage and 16 A, 13 A, 10 A, 5 A, 2.5 A electric current.
The power plug, socket, wall-mounted plug or connector can be used widely. When electricity is required, the plug and socked are also required. It is thus clear that the power plug and socket are used throughout.
In order to prevent the power plug, socket, wall-mounted plug or connector from overloading and a short circuit, the conventional power plug is provided with an overloading protector or a fuse or a grounding electric leakage protector. However, the overloading protector or the fuse or the grounding electric leakage protector only provides overloading and electric leakage protection effects. When the circuit is abnormal, the overloading protector or the fuse or the grounding electric leakage protector will direct cut off the power, without a warning function. It is inconvenient for use, for example, the computer is damaged. In our daily life, electricity is not safe because the plug or socket is overheated to melt the insulation glue and catch fire. This overheating may be caused by bad contact, overloading or humidity.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.